farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clintang84
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clintang84 page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Resa1983 (Talk) 02:54, 9 August 2010 Farmville Level on User Page Hi Clintang84, Yeah to get that green box with your Level on your User Page you want to use a "template" instead of the text that you have there now, "Leveled up to Level 92". When you go to edit your User Page all you need to do is switch to "source mode" and enter {‎{Userbox/Level | 92}}. To switch to "source mode" when you're editing your User Page take a look at the toolbar at the top of your edit window. You'll see three sections: Text Appearance, Insert, and Controls. The Text appearance section has the buttons to change the text size, bold, italic, etc. The Insert section would be where you insert a picture for example, and the Controls section on the far right has a button labeled "Source". Click that Source button. Now you can replace your text "Leveled up to Level 92" with {‎{Userbox/Level | 92}} That is called a template. Let me know if you have any trouble with the directions I wrote out above and I can try to show you how another way to insert the template while in the regular editing mode. Cheers. Alanfeld 10:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Level Template Hi Alanfeld, I understand the switch to source, instructions were easy to follow thanks However when I paste " {‎{Userbox/Level | 92}} " and save, it just says {‎{Userbox/Level | 92}} ... Is that the exact code that I need to type? Cheers, Clintang84 Hi Clintang84! Hi Clintang84! Oh! I'm just seeing your message now -- but only because I happened to remember to check your user page to see how it went. In the future you should leave messages for a person on "their" page (so the person sees the message) not on "your" page. :-) Anyway -- lol this is pretty funny! -- At first I couldn't for the life of me figure out why that text didn't work for you! ... But now finally I figured out what happened. Those "brackets" are "special characters" to wiki's ... and so when I first typed them out in my message to you ... the whole thing "expanded" into the userbox graphic instead of staying as text! :-O So I had done some research to find out how to get the text to "not expand" so I could put the text in a message to you ... I did that by placing a hidden character in it. But ... in doing so I didn't foresee what was going to happen -- Of course it made sense for you to copy/paste that text ... but for some reason I foresaw you just "typing it in as you saw it". Anyhow ... that's what went wrong. :-) (the hidden character evidently got copied in to your user page so the text didn't appear as a real template). So ... all you need to do ... is erase that text ... and "type it back in manually". (i.e. open-bracket, open-bracket, Userbox, etc.). You're s-o-o close! :-) Write back to me on my user page to let me know how it goes. Cheers! Alanfeld 08:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Success LOL -- Woohoo! The Farmville Level box looks awesome! And yeah looking back I probably would have copy/pasted also if the tables had been turned. Anyway glad you got that working! Hey btw, here is one more "tip" for you -- when you leave a message on a user's page you can type four tildes at the end of the message (pressing shift and hitting the key to the left of the number 1). That way not only do you sign your name but it leaves a link to make it easier for the person to click over to your page to reply if they want. Totally minor but like I said I was in the mood to hand out another "tip" lol. ;-) Alanfeld 16:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Candy Corn I was asking about the Bonus, not how much it takes to Master Candy Corn. Just a simple miss-read, but I thought I'd bring it to you attention. I may be new here, but am a Wiki vet in other Wikis. I was the one who figured out how to add Candy Corn to the Seed page. It was just a missing Category! --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 02:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey DHA Hi Clintang84, How are you? No I'm not Filipino. DHA 14:24, October 29, 2010 (EDT) RE: Megamind / MegaMind Hi Clintang84, no problem on the Megamind / MegaMind, I just thought that the sooner I changed it the easier things would be because otherwise we'd be "stuck" with the second M being capitalized because everyone would need to follow that for consistency. ;-) Hey, btw if you're looking for more Farmville neighbors feel free to add me on Facebook (username is alanfeldman). I spell my first name as "Alan" not "Alen" as you happened to use in your post on my talk page. Hey actually, through the magic of wiki ... I can actually "fix" your spelling of my name! hee hee I think I'll do that now. That's so funny I can change "your note" that you left for me. ;-) Anyway, cheers. Alanfeld 07:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Farmville neighbors Hi Clintang84, yeah no problem on the neighbor front. Do what you can (i.e. if a neighbor of yours drops out you can always add me -- I'll be on your "waiting list" lol). And yeah, that would be really cool to be able to access each others crop bushels just by being Facebook friends. Cheers. Alanfeld 19:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Farmville neighbors LOL yeah I know ... even though I only have a very small number of Farmville neighbors even I have a number of active and inactive Farmville neighbors. Of course for me I "knew" that some would be inactive because I had begged and pleaded with them to become my neighbors so that I could buy the next size plantation LOL. LOL -- this is so funny! -- I noticed that the subject line you used on my talk page had the word "FarmVille" in it so I was going to say that you again capitalized a letter that didn't need to be capitalized ... but now I see that it was me this time that was wrong! LOL For some reason I always thought it was "Farmville" ... but apparently Zynga likes to spell it as "FarmVille". I guess I am just not a fan of putting capital letters "inside" a name LOL. The other interesting thing I noticed was that you used the "neighbours" spelling flavor of the word (as opposed to the American spelling of the word). It's cool to see people from all over the world playing the game. :-) Cheers. Alanfeld 05:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Megamind Neighbor Hey Clintang84, I just wanted to let you know that I removed the phrase "without wilting" from the addition you added to the Megamind Neighbor article -- only because I found out the hard way that crops "mega grown" by that formula really can wither! lol Cheers. Alanfeld 08:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Worst FarmVille Day Oh wow, sorry to hear about your bushel woes. Somehow it's probably my fault LOL. I become your neighbor and then all hell breaks loose LOL. LOL that's funny about the MegaMind / FarmVille spelling thing. LOL, it's all good -- the Mega Wilting was totally fine. In fact the only reason why I got into that situation in the first place was because the Mega Grow really mega grew my black berries and produced a crazy amount of black berry bushels and maxed out my inventory! So the net result was that I got a tremendous amount of black berry bushels. ;-) I'm starting to think that the Mega Grow was actually "Instant Grow" on steroids! Or maybe it was just coincidence that I got so many bushels out of it. All I know is that I had never seen so many bushels produced from harvesting so few crops -- it was totally unexpected and what a sight it was. It was like striking oil or something! There were black berry bushels popping up all over the place! LOL Cheers. Alanfeld 02:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hi, I've just assigned patroller rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great work here! If you are interested in becoming an administrator, feel free to file a request at Project:Requests for Permissions. 01:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, patrollers just have a few extra abilities, link the ability to move files. And you are free to apply for adminship whenever; there is no limit to the number of admins we can have, and in this case, the more the merrier. Thanks again. 02:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You are now an admin :) 14:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Block Framework Feedback Hi Admins, please leave any feedback or requests to view the framework here Clintang84 13:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 :Hi, what exactly are you talking about? We do have a blocking policy at FarmVille Wiki:Blocking policy. 15:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ajraddatz, umm that is kinda what what I was talking about and the framework I created was pretty much the same as that :P ... What a waste of time hehe ... Thanks mate Clintang84 22:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 : Haha,I think I was late to answer. 20:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Request :D Requesting for the deletion of these files: >>> File:Thanksgiving Cabin-icon.png >>> File:Big Flamingo Grass-icon.png Reason: Wrong file name :D Thank You! FV Agent007 02:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) They of Mystery Kinda stinks that duscussion/talk pages don't seem to exist and a lot of stuff goes into comments that might should not. For instance on the They of mystery page, under Criticism, there are biased comments reflecting personal opinion, and it lacks citation to support these comments if they are not biased. Also could find no template to flag this area for review. DeVil 17:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ribbon Pics Hey Clintang84, I'm sorry to say that I don't have any ribbons pictures. I know your profile page doesn't look so nice with all the ribbons that are missing their pictures. I'll try to find a source to get them, but not sure if I can make it. Let me see.. Thx DHA 00:35, December 06, 2010 (EST) HAHA I guess I should not have created that new section without checking for the ribbons hehe ... Hey, just by chance, if you did add me, what is your name on FB so I know who it is ... I am not offended if you didn't just wanted to know :D ... Thanks again :D Clintang84 07:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Merry Christmas Thanks!! Thank you very much for your support on my RfA. :D Happy New Year! Ayopip (Talk) 10:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured user Hey, since I failed last month and forgot to rotate the featured users, you are the featured user for December. Congrats :P 16:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) HAHA thanks Clintang84 16:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Breeding Table Hey Clintang! Do you think that dude is spamming? He did put in spanish words in an english wiki. Plus he edited the whole table so badly. Ayopip (Talk) 04:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ayopip, Hmm not sure about the spamming. It appears that they are relatively new and many first timers (including myself) can be a bit unsure about how to edit properly. You are right though, it was a poor edit. I will review the users contributions further. Clintang84 15:32, January 2, 2011 (AEDST) : :True. Specially to the fact that this wiki mostly uses the Source Code for editing those tables. And it may be a little too difficult for those new users. Ayopip (Talk) 04:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC)